


Can I get a latte, please?

by Natsukisbaby



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukisbaby/pseuds/Natsukisbaby
Summary: Natsuki es un nuevo barista en una de las cafeterías más reconocidas de Francia y no se esperaba que su vida diera un giro apenas Ren, un modelo reconocido de Italia cruzara por la puerta.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Can I get a latte, please?

**Author's Note:**

> -sobbing louder- natsuren,,,,,,,

Sus primeros días siendo el nuevo habían terminado y para decir verdad, fueron de maravilla. Recibiendo felicitaciones del personal y los clientes, tomando propinas extras, el ingreso de Shinomiya fue totalmente grato.

Una semana nueva comenzaba. Se levantó temprano para como costumbre, ser de los primeros en llegar y ponerse a ordenar el local.   
Dejó su mochila en la parte de atrás de la cafetería y se puso a barrer el pasillo principal. No hubo polvo ni mancha que quedaran ante aquel ataque de limpieza total. Pasó un paño por las mesas, las sillas y el ventanal gigante para luego ir y darles una repasada a las cosas que no podían salir del bazar.  
Se aseguró de reponer los envases de café, crema y leche y ya luego de dar una revisada a todo el local se sentó en la primera silla frente a la puerta y esperó.  
Segundos pasaron y el reloj de pared indicó la hora. Eran las 8:30 am, en poco llegarían los otros baristas y ya podrían abrir al público.

Efectivamente, Natsuki tenía razón. Al rato llegó otro rubio de baja estatura acompañado de un castaño que tampoco era muy alto. Saludó a ambos y como faltaba poco, fue a colocarse su pechera y también ponerse una pequeña coleta en el pelo que le alcanzaba el cuello.

La mañana no estaba siendo tan movida que digamos. No habían tantos clientes y la gran mayoría eran de llevarse el café para el camino.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, alguien atravesó por la puerta y haría que su mundo diera un giro total.   
La pequeña campana resonó cuando pasó y un silencio rotundo llenaba el salón. Aquel hombre caminaba recto hasta el bazar sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono. 

-Hola si, me das un latte y que sea para llevar por favor. Escuché que esta cafetería es bastante recomendada y quería comprobarlo. -Dijo sin siquiera hacer contacto visual, tampoco le importó el precio.

Hablaba con un muy marcado acento italiano, de algún modo eso le estremeció el cuerpo pero no lo demostró.

-¡Bienvenido a la cafetería! Soy Natsuki y tengo la suerte de atenderte esta vez. -Sonrió mientras tomaba nota. -¡Buena elección! Un latte para llevar entonces. ¿Me indica su nombre?

-Ah, Jinguji Ren…

Ren había quedado sorprendido ante tal pregunta. ¿Cómo que no sabía quien era? ¿Aquel barista tenía a uno de los mejores modelos de Italia frente suyo y no tenía idea? Suspiró. Fue un golpe a su ego saber que no todas las personas tenían tatuado en la mente su nombre. 

-Esta bien Jinguji-san, su pedido estará listo pronto. 

Y sin dejar la sonrisa se dio media vuelta para prepararlo. El rubio en verdad tenía un talento para lo que hacía. No le tomó nada de tiempo el tener casi todo listo. La leche con el café se mezclaba en la temperatura perfecta sin estar ni muy dulce ni muy amargo. Le tocaba su parte favorita, decorar. Sabía que era algo que tendría tapa, pero aun así aprovechó la leche vaporada para dibujarle una pequeña flor en el centro. Cerró el café y con un marcador escribió su nombre y al final, agregó un corazón.  
Pequeños detalles que solían alegrar las mañanas de quienes eran atendidos por él.

-¡Ren-kun! Su latte está listo. -Dejó el café en la barra y siguió hablando. -Espero que lo disfrute y gracias por atenderse con nosotros. Le deseo una mañana esplendida y que si gusta vuel-

-Hey, mi nombre se escribe solo con una N.

-¿Eh? 

Se dio cuenta del error y solo pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. 

-¡L-Lo siento tanto señor! Mis más sinceras disculpas, si gusta puedo prepararle otro o llevarse algo para comer por la molestia.

El italiano no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tras escuchar esto. Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo para dejar un billete sobre la barra.

-No te preocupes, no es para que te lo tomes tan así. Gracias, supongo y en fin, ciao ciao. -Hizo un leve gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y antes de que escuchara otra disculpa, ya estaba fuera.

Natsuki se quedó congelado tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasarle. Había sido todo muy rápido y solo pudo salir de su nube cuando sus dos compañeros le llamaron la atención. 

-¿Acaso Nattsun rompió su racha perfeccionista? -El castaño le dio un leve empujón mientras se apoyaba en su hombro. -Ah~ Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo. ¿Cómo es que no sabías quien era? Todos te quedaron mirando por eso. 

-¿En serio? No lo había notado… 

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? -Recalcó el más bajo en un tono molesto. -Moreno, pelo naranja, ojos azules, alto, ¿Eso no te suena a nada? ¿Cómo no vas a saber que tenías a un modelo de otro país enfrente? Aunque, de todos modos, me pregunto que hacía de visita en Francia.

-¿Cierto? Bueno, así es la vida de millonarios, pueden darse el lujo de muchas cosas. 

Al final, los dos compañeros se quedaron hablando entre ellos mientras el rubio ahora trataba de asimilar la nueva información.   
Los detalles de que era alguien conocido no se le hacían importantes, solo tenía un problema. ¿Por qué había sentido un calor raro en el pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez? 

(...)

Para su mala suerte, su tortura no había acabado ese día. Es más, empeoraba diariamente. 

El pelinaranja llegaba todos los días a la misma hora y siempre pedía lo mismo. El mismo latte y de las mismas manos; no se dejaba atender por nadie más e incluso se daba la molestia de esperar a que Natsuki terminara de atender a quienes estaban primero que él.   
Había días que pedía algo para comer, otros donde solo se quedaba allí mientras tomaba café u otros donde se lo llevaba y aún así, el pobre Shinomiya sufría cometiendo error tras error.

Cuando se quedó por primera vez quiso darle un mejor trato por lo que con mucho esfuerzo, dibujó un conejo rodeado de estrellas. Era un latte art muy, muy lindo e incluso se sentía orgulloso de si mismo pero apenas se lo llevó y se lo estaba dejando en la mesa, se puso nervioso de repente y el temblor de sus manos hizo que su arduo trabajo se deformara y quedara una figura… “Peculiar” en ese café. 

Por supuesto, Ren se rió de esto luego de mirarle confundido y Natsuki solo se devolvía al bazar con la cara roja y dándose golpes con la bandeja. 

Y más errores cometía. Se distraía y se le rebalsaba la leche y dejaba un desastre, le servía crema de más, se le olvidaba el azúcar, cosas así, pero sin dudas el peor fue cuando se le dio vuelta el café encima de su ropa y sus cosas. Se había tropezado consigo mismo y en ese momento solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.   
Estuvo minutos pidiéndole perdón, incluso se arrodilló mientras se tragaba los gritos y risas de sus compañeros y Ren solo pudo darle una mirada molesta que no duró mucho y decirle que no importaba.

Algo había despertado ese chico alto en el corazón del moreno que le prohibía enojarse realmente. Cada error le causaba ternura, ver como su rostro cambiaba apenas se ponía nervioso, escuchar lo suave de su voz, la tranquilidad que le generaba le extrañaba, era este el por qué indirectamente trataba de acercarse. 

¿Estaba sintiendo algo por un barista con el que apenas intercambiaba palabras y con suerte sabía su nombre? Quizás. No era algo que le complicara, de todos modos, notaba como el también generaba cosas en el rubio. 

Fue esa ocasión en la que aprovechó de acercarse un poco más. 

-Hmph, ¿Podrías indicarme donde está el baño? Tengo un poco pegajoso el cabello. 

-A-Ah, sí, por supuesto. Permítame acompañarle… 

Ren no se esperó que Natsuki fuera y le tomara de la mano y no se la soltara hasta que estuvieran allí. Un gesto muy lindo que no iba a dejar pasar.   
Una vez dentro, el rubio continuó pidiéndole perdón al mayor mientras que buscaba su mochila. Ren no le estaba tomando importancia hasta que se dio vuelta y vio como este sostenía una camiseta blanca entre sus manos. 

-Se que esto no compensa para nada este accidente, pero como disculpa, cámbiate y usa esto por favor. -Mantenía la mirada baja. -Arriesgaría mucho la reputación de la cafetería que alguien saliera empapado y perder un cliente así que por favor…

Según los ojos de Ren, eso fue equivalente a un flechazo en el corazón. No podía, directamente no podía con esa mirada arrepentida y esa acción tan pura solo le daban ganas de llorar. Mantuvo la compostura y usó una voz mucho más serena para responderle. 

-Aprecio tu gesto pero de verdad, no es necesario. Puedo llamar a mi manager y estará aquí con ropa nueva en menos de cinco minutos, ¿si? Gracias pero- 

-No, por favor. No quiero que se vaya así. La humedad puede generarle un resfriado y eso sería peor. Además, irme con el uniforme no suena tan mal así que tómela y no se preocupe, no es necesario que me la devuelva.

-Ahh… Eres bastante insistente. Bien, lo tomaré pero con una condición.

-¿Si? Uwaah—

Natsuki se sorprendió cuando de un momento a otro estaba siendo arrinconado por el otro. Estaban muy cerca, sentía el corazón en la garganta y en especial cuando le escuchó hablarle a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. 

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que sientes por mi? Los errores que cometes, explícame a qué vienen. 

Los dos estaban avergonzados de cierto modo. Tanto Natsuki por haber sido entre comillas descubierto y Ren por lo lejos que había llegado sin siquiera pensar en si era buena o mala idea. Estaba a punto de dejarle ir y fingir que nada había pasado pero la voz del otro le detuvo. 

-No… No lo sé. Desde que entró por primera vez algo cambió en mi y no puedo explicarme que es. Verle sonreír me acelera el corazón y por más que trato de hacer mi trabajo como corresponde, la imagen mental de usted me nubla y cometo errores. -Su tono de voz era bajo y la vergüenza inundaba todo su rostro. -¿Supongo que es por eso? Me gusta mucho atender a Ren-kun que con solo pensarlo me pongo torpe, hehe…

-Ya veo. Disculpa por presionarte así. 

Se alejó del rubio y tomó la camiseta que aún sostenía. Se sentía más que complacido con esa respuesta y confirmar que era algo mutuo. No había necesidades de darse prisa, menos de presionarle a que se confesara allí mismo pero al menos ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.   
Una sonrisa ladina se formó en el rostro del moreno y mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza, se acercó nuevamente para darle un último comentario. 

-Esta bien, no digas más. Grazie por la camiseta, Natsuki.

Y dejó un beso en su mejilla mientras cerraba una de las puertas para cambiarse. 

Mientras tanto, allí estaba Shinomiya, gritando por dentro y haciendo lo posible como para no desplomarse allí mismo. Otra vez, fue el llamado de uno de sus compañeros lo que lo sacó del trance. Se lavó la cara con agua fría tratando de aliviarse y ya luego de eso, ordenó la mochila que había casi dado vuelta entera para finalmente salir del baño.

No se percató en qué momento Ren había salido antes que él, arreglado sus cosas y dejado el local  
.   
Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta y fue a limpiar la mesa. Como costumbre, había un billete bastante alto en el pequeño plato que acompaña la taza pero esta vez se encontró una sorpresa. Junto a este, había una servilleta con un mensaje. 

No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cuando la leyó.

“Mañana de esta misma forma, ¿podrías pasarme tu número? Quisiera conocerte mejor, torpe pollito.   
Por cierto, tu pequeña coleta se me hace muy linda.   
-R.J."


End file.
